


奴隶

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	奴隶

Kylo不喜欢摩肩接踵的集市，嘈杂的环境总是让他倍感不适。高大的身躯穿行在人流中，总是不小心便会碰到别人，被撞趔趄的人中也有脾气不好的，可一看Kylo宽阔有力的臂膀和没有笑容的表情便知趣地自认倒霉让出了道。Kylo其实远比他看上去的样子好脾气多了，人的外貌并不总能反映出他的性格。

售卖奴隶的区域是市场最偏僻的角落，并非人人都有资格拥有自己的奴隶，也不乏有人空有贵族头衔，却根本买不起。Kylo经过这里不过是为了就近回家，他已经完成了今次的采购，大概一个月都不用再忍受人挤人的尴尬。时至下午，通常这个时候仍然滞销的奴隶都没什么机会再被带走，只剩一些没什么劳动力样子也让人提不起胃口的老弱病残，悲哀地等待着被奴隶贩子处死省口粮的命运。

除了那个人，那个头发金红，十分好看的人。

“这家伙过去可是位大将军呢！”奴隶贩子一脸讨好地靠近Kylo，推销自己的货物，“您瞧瞧这身板，这肌肉，还有这张脸……绝对包您满意！”

是很不错，Kylo心想，他从没见过这么漂亮的人。虽然他看起来脏兮兮的，身上只剩几条黑乎乎的亚麻布，浑身散发着难闻的汗味，可站在一群半死不活的奴隶中间，却显得格外地引人注目。他似乎知道秃了半边脑袋的商人正在推销自己，不屑地别过了头，正对着Kylo的耳朵上凝固着暗红色的血液，一直延伸到脖子下方。

“这么贵！”Kylo不知不觉中已经问过了价钱，昂贵得令他咋舌。

“一分钱一分货，便宜的哪能留到现在。”奴隶贩子殷勤地说，看出Kylo有些动心，更加卖力地展示着自己货物的成色，用一根圆棍子在将军紧实的臀部暧昧地戳了戳，富有弹性的肌肉上出现了小窝，又很快平整，质感看上去仿佛煮熟的蛋白，“我看您倒像出得起价的主。怎么样？带走吧？这家伙绝对包您满意，用他做什么都行。”

“可我身上没带这么多钱……能少点吗？”Kylo有些遗憾地问，他目前不需要奴隶，可买回去总是有用的，何况他那么迷人，放在家里总不是坏事。奴隶商人顿时收敛了笑容，不悦地转身走到了墙根。就连方才被讨价还价的对象也朝Kylo投去了嘲讽的眼神，淡绿色的眼珠子好像Kylo过去养的波斯猫。

“好吧，我要了。”Kylo咬咬牙，终于下定了决心，“但我得先回去取钱。”

 

“你叫什么名字？”Kylo问，他手里拽着象征所有权的铁链，晃晃悠悠地在两人之间形成了一个弧形。

“Hux。”将军的声音有些低沉，像是战场上进攻的鼓点，清晰而厚重，富有力量。

“我叫Kylo，这里是我的家。”Kylo随手将锁链扔在地上，开始费力地把采购的货物搬到仓库，忽然觉得Hux闲着也是闲着，于是指着一扇门说，“你还是先去洗个澡吧。”

Hux已经好几个月没沐浴了，浑身脏得像个捡垃圾的乞丐。若不是被该死的叛徒出卖，他应该仍是一国的将军，继续过锦衣玉食的生活，被百来号仆人簇拥着，而非沦落到被当成奴隶卖去伺候人的田地。

没有人会出这么高的价格买一个苦力，Hux几乎可以肯定Kylo想要的是别的东西。那个难看的家伙望向他的眼神令Hux生厌，要他屈尊服侍这种人，倒不如一刀杀了他来得痛快。Hux暗暗下定决心，争取今晚就惹恼Kylo，然后顺利地一了百了。环绕他脖子的项圈里装着能够遥感奴隶主人指令和脉搏的芯片，Kylo只需在脑子里想想，便能命令程序炸飞Hux的脑袋。

“你就睡这里吧。”Kylo将Hux带到了一间装潢华丽的卧室，宽大的床上铺满了丝绸的织物，下面垫的是孔雀毛的褥子，镶金银色丝线的橘色地毯覆盖着床沿的大理石地面，就连墙角的镜子都镶嵌着自大象头部取出的珍宝。

Hux沉默地点点头，很干脆地坐到了床边，将自己身上褴褛的布条除去，耳朵里Kylo的呼吸声沉重了起来。这样华丽的房间，无非是为了自己的享乐，Hux觉得自己对Kylo的猜想十分正确。他甚至没有命令自己替他搬运集市上买回来的货物，也没有吩咐自己做家里的杂活，那就只能是……Hux想不出一个人买奴隶还能有什么别的目的。

“晚安。”Kylo说罢关上了门，留下一脸懵逼的Hux，脚步声渐行渐远。

Kylo并不需要奴隶，他的产业小得可怜，靠他一人就足以维持运转。可Hux真是太好看了，好看的东西总是有用的，Kylo想，就比如那些雕塑，能做什么呢？不过是放在走廊上瞧着喜欢。Hux不便宜，可那些没有生命的白色大理石甚至更贵，还不如Hux好看。

被Kylo买回家三个月后，Hux决定开始健身，他发现自己竟然变胖了，每日不少吃喝，按时睡觉又无所事事的日子让他长腰部的肉变软了。Kylo扔给他的旧衣服原本有些松垮，却日渐合身，这让Hux感到了惊恐，决定死也要死得线条优美一些。

Kylo外出归来，发现Hux倒挂在房梁上汗流浃背地做着屈体运动，好奇地立在一边看着，倒也没有禁止他的行为。他以前喂养在家的猫咪，吃饱了睡足了，也爱在房梁上爬来爬去。Hux被Kylo的目光注视得浑身不自在，一不留神便从房梁上摔下来，长久不运动让他的肌肉变得有些不适应。好在他依然足够敏捷，在半空中抓住了墙上突出的浮雕鹿角，悬停在半空中，没有直接让身子落到地面。

Hux的胳膊在石雕线条上挂出了血痕，这点伤对他来说甚至不足以皱眉。Kylo却十分紧张，拿来一块沾满了热水的布，仔细地替Hux清理着皮肤。Hux身上过于宽大的衣服耷拉了下来，露出结实宽阔的背部，匀称的肌肉并没有因为些许的增重失去自己原有的轮廓，规律的起伏和凹凸顺着Kylo时不时触碰到皮肤的手指传递着热量，手感不错。Kylo忍不住开始抚摸Hux宽阔的背脊，手掌顺着饱满的肩部下移到肉感的手臂，没有放过内侧更柔软的部分，饶有兴趣地按压着，像是在鉴赏一件艺术品那样小心地感知着指尖传来的触觉。

“你想出去玩吗？”Kylo问Hux。猫咪总是关在屋子里会憋闷得生病，人也许亦是同样的道理，他可不希望漂亮的Hux变得病恹恹的。

“不。”Hux坚决地摇头，“我不会替你干活的！”Hux过去也曾养着为数不少的奴隶，每次放他们到外面去“玩”，都会累死个把人。

 

 

中间这段抢救不回来了……已然乱码。

大意是Kylo对Hux非常好，养猫咪一样，什么好的都给他，但实际上他并不是很富裕，虽然祖传的宅邸很豪华，除此之外只有勉强维持的产业。买Hux的钱本来是存起来扩展土地的。

Hux每天吃饱睡足四处溜达，很有心地在心里记下了所有重要的地方。

某天，他半夜听见有人闯入，貌似是打劫的盗贼，心想不好，如果Kylo死了脉搏停止跳动他自己也会死，就起来堵截闯入者，发现是自己原来的部下。

Hux跟随自己的部下回到故国，整顿兵马杀回自己被出卖的地方，几乎血洗了全城，寥寥无几的活口也沦为奴隶。

 

 

Kylo跟着异国口音的领路人走了一段很长的路，先是坚硬的缝隙明显的粗糙石板路，再是一块新生的草坪，途径一块鹅暖石铺就的湿润地面，最后才是光洁平整的大理石地面，阳光在这里减弱了炙烤他后背的热度，大约是个走廊。他的脖子上套着金属项圈，手上戴着镣铐，沉重的锁链拖得他有些驼背，时不时将自己绊一个趔趄。他的眼睛被蒙上了一块黑布，看不见前后，但他知道这条锁链前后都是空荡荡的，被它牵引着往前走的只有他一个人。渐渐地，Kylo闻到了孜然和肉桂的味道，还有迷迭香和薄荷，夹杂着混合的花香，以及唤醒他饥饿感的肉类和美酒香气。

自己一定是被某个有钱的贵族买去了，Kylo有些庆幸地想。他的手腕和脖颈都垫着一圈柔软的丝绸，金属的枷锁并没有为他带来多少不适。奴隶贩子给他特别的优待，必定是因为他能值回这些成本，而肯出高价的奴隶主，虽然不乏挥金如土的虐待狂，但也相对来说会对奴隶服役的时间作更长久的期待，不那么轻易损毁自己的财产。

“人我给您带来了，一点皮都没蹭破。”

Kylo听见一个声音这么说，紧接着是一堆恭维的话，以及金币在口袋里叮叮当当的响声，随着步子越来越远。买主一定是个大人物，Kylo努力挤出了一点微笑，希望自己看上去讨人喜欢一些，能分个吃得消的差事，比如端端盘子扫扫地，或者种种花看看门。这些他都会，在家里也是他自己做，自觉活干得还可以，提升空间也不是没有。

黑色的幕布掉了下来，阳光刺得Kylo本能地闭上眼睛，又慌张地睁开，拼命眨巴着。

红发之下，摄人心魄的玻璃色眼珠背对着光在棱角分明的脸上望着Kylo。

Hux？

Kylo有些不敢相信自己的眼睛，他以为此生所见最好看的男人已经在那个梦魇般的夜晚被强盗杀死在了荒郊野外，他亲眼看着他们厮打着融进了城郊的夜色，等到Kylo从仓库里摸出父亲留下的宝剑追过去，已然寻不见Hux和强盗的踪影。

“你、你怎么……”Kylo有些语无伦次，结结巴巴地，也不知道该说什么，良久才抓住重点，“……我以前可没伤害过你。”这样的事情在交恶多年的两国之间屡见不鲜，战场上被抓的奴隶一旦逃回祖国，多半会找寻机会报复曾经的奴役者，变本加厉，一雪前耻。

Hux玩味地看着Kylo被紧张和害怕席卷成惨白色的脸，伸出两根手指抬起他双层的下巴，左右拨动着，犹如猎食者审视自己今晚的点心。只是这样的四目相对，便让Kylo两腿发软，哆哆嗦嗦地差点跌倒，狮子和金雕都是很美丽的生物，也都有着锋利的爪子和这般锐利的眼睛。Hux感到Kylo的整个重量都几乎压在他了手掌之上，血管隔着柔软的皮肤突突地跳着，一副快吊死的模样。

真蠢。且丑。还更肥了。

有些发烫的水温驱散了寒意，Kylo稍稍从恐惧中缓过来，顺从地换上陌生式样的服装，任由仆人打扮着自己。虽然他身上的金属重量一点没减轻，但Kylo却松了一口气，他认为Hux会像自己过去对他那样对待自己，这么想想的话当奴隶也没什么不好。

Hux拽着链子牵引着他来到重门背后的房间，两面都是落地窗，一边是城，一边是海，甚至比他过去住的还要大，异域情调的陈设让他觉得新鲜，琳琅满目的琉璃器皿彰显着主人的奢华和地位，Kylo打量了一会那些雕像和壁画，看不明白其中的典故，但黄金与象牙的价值在哪都是一样的。富可敌国，不过如此，Kylo没来由地笑了起来。

“你真的是将军？”室内浓郁的熏香和夺目的宝石闪光让Kylo有些晕眩，更使他相信Hux不会亏待自己。

Hux不说话，挥挥手，披着白纱衣的仆人们次第离去，拱形的象牙雕描金大门在他背后关上，层层叠叠的帷幕被微风吹得动了几下，挂在下摆的铃铛发出一连串悦耳的声音。

“啊——唔！”

Kylo的惨叫被捂在柔软的床垫里，只余痛苦的闷哼。

他徒劳地极力争辩自己没有对Hux做过这样的事，却被粗暴地按在了枕头上，吚吚呜呜地呻吟着。

大仇得报的Hux心情很愉快，决定明天替自己的新宠物换条长一些的链子，这样Kylo就可以走到花园里晒太阳了。


End file.
